villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Feyd
Feyd is a major antagonist in the Gameknight999 series. He first appears as a supporting antagonist in Last Stand on the Ocean Shore, the secondary antagonist of the Herobrine Reborn series, and a supporting protagonist in System Overload. He was created by Herobrine as a replacement for Erebus. History ''The Mystery of Herobrine'' series ''Last Stand on the Ocean Shore'' In the third book Herobrine decides to create the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse to assist him in exacting revenge on the NPCs. Herobrine creates Feyd, along with Charybdis and Reaper, to join Xa-Tul as the Four Horsemen. Feyd is the last of the Four Horsemen to join the battle at the beach village. On seeing him, Gameknight is heavily reminded of Erebus, who he had previously killed. This was intentional on Herobrine's part, as he wanted his creations to instill fear in their enemies. During the ensuing battle, Feyd captures Gameknight's sister Monet113 to bring to Herobrine. Gameknight manages to save Monet and defeat Herobrine by trapping him inside the body of a pig. After the monster army is defeated, Feyd and the other monster-kings vow revenge on Gameknight and retreat. ''Herobrine Reborn'' series ''Saving Crafter'' In the first book, Feyd joins forces with Xa-Tul to chase down Gameknight's entourage and liberate Herobrine. They track Gameknight and company to the end, but it is too late; Gameknight manages to push Herobrine off the floating island and into the Void. In the epilogue, Feyd discovers that Herobrine's lines of code spread through the void and infected the Ender Dragon's egg, causing him to possess the Ender Dragon. ''Destruction of the Overworld'' In the second book, Feyd serves Herobrine as the latter wreaks havoc on the NPCs' village. Herobrine enhances Feyd and the other Endermen so that they can attack users and NPCs without being provoked (a previous weakness Endermen had). Later, Herobrine begins turning everything in the Overworld to End Stone, much to Feyd's appreciation. Feyd, Xa-Tul, and Reaper are defeated in the final battle, while Herobrine's XP is trapped in an Ender Chest. ''Gameknight999 Vs. Herobrine'' In the third book, Feyd learns that Gameknight and his friends are taking the Ender Chest with Herobrine's XP away from Crafter's village to hide it away. Feyd joins forces with Xa-Tul and Reaper once again, this time recruiting Shaivalak to their cause. They track Gameknight's entourage to Two-Sword Pass and ambush them there; however, Gameknight and his friends end up going to the Nether. Feyd and his monsters follow Gameknight to the Nether, where Charybdis joins them in attacking Gameknight's band of NPCs. The tide is turned, however, when Monet113 brings an army of users to save the day. After Herobrine is killed, Feyd goes back to the Overworld with Xa-Tul, Reaper, and Shaivalak. ''Herobrine's Revenge'' series ''System Overlord'' Feyd returns in the third book. He observes the glitching caused by the server being overloaded. Feyd is initially suspicious of Gameknight, but he later finds out that Xa-Tul is acting on the orders of Herobrine to bring every zombie in Minecraft to one server to cause the server to crash and destabilize the server plane. Feyd realizes that if the Minecraft software has to reboot, then it will rob all the mobs of their consciousness-including the monsters. Feyd realizes that Gameknight is trying to stop Xa-Tul and decides to help him. Feyd's Enderman army helps the NPCs fight Xa-Tul's hordes of zombies. In a duel with Xa-Tul himself, Feyd tackles Xa-Tul and pushes them both into a portal to another server. While Feyd and Xa-Tul are in the portal, Feyd urges Gameknight to break the blocks forming the portal. Gameknight does, destroying the portal and killing Feyd and Xa-Tul. Navigation Category:Redeemed Category:Minion Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Suicidal Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Category:Scapegoat Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Honorable Category:Monarchs Category:Legacy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Protective Category:Envious